Heart Skipped A Beat
by aileencullen217
Summary: Meet Isabella Swan and Jessica Stanley, Bella cold hearted crime boss and business women she is trying to find her parents' killer(s) that is until another mob family the Cullens' show up and offer her and Jessica an opportunity that can be passed. Will they accept it? Will they find peace while tracking the killer(s)?


**Chapter 1: Her Family**

**I am re-writing Heart Skipped a Beat with I hope you guys like this new version. My ankle is not 100% healed but at least I can walk can't run but I'll get there. We won first place in Color Guard yesterday December 7****th**** the day of Pearl Harbor was attacked. Please have a moment of silence before you start reading. I'm sorry for my followers and fans but I don't have time because adulthood is so boring. Anyway enjoy!**

It's been 5 years since someone brutally murdered my parents. 5 years since I shed a tear. 5 years since I was stuck with such heavy inheritance and became from decorated soldier to Crime boss to owner of Swan's Investments less than a year. I don't have anyone I became a cold hearted killer that no one dares to cross me. Even though I don't admit it I am still that little girl who wants their parents to be alive forever.

It's been more than 12 hours since I started working in my office when all of a sudden, my secretary, Jessica, called me from the phone.

Jessica was a school classmate of mine since we were in diapers, we became friends she knew my family's name that we consider her as a friend, daughter, and sister, and unfortunately we knew her family, her dad a drunk, gambler, and beats his wife and kid. Her mother doesn't defend herself nor her kid just sits there and takes it. We wanted to take her away from her family but she wanted to stay because it's her only blood family she has left. We went our separate ways when her father made her move away from us. I never felt so depressed that day. We crossed each other's paths when I was attending college in New York and I found her working as a waitress in a diner and lived in one of those dump apartments where druggies and thugs hang out. Her father had himself killed drinking and gambling and her mother left them a long time ago. I never liked her mother she was very cold to everyone, never smiled. Her boyfriend was a dick, Jeff, would get drunk and beat her once I was heading up to her apartment to see how she was doing when I got to the door I heard a scream and crash, I kicked the door open and found Jeff choking Jessica. I took my gun out and shot him dead right there. Of course Jessica freaked out but she thanked me because it would have been her dead. To make matters worse she lost her job and rent was becoming more expensive. So I took her in, gave her a new fresh start and good apartment with security. I told her she would have her own bodyguards from that day on, she lectured me but my parents convinced her. I don't feel pity on her she is part of my family. When I told my parents they were happy they had Jessica back, my parents wanted her to live with us but she wanted none of that so we gave her an apartment not too far from us, it's literally right across the street from us. When I told her the news my parents were dead she was heartbroken, we both died in the inside that day. She wanted me to find who did this and I promised her that day of the funeral.

"Miss Swan the Cullen's are here but they are not in your appointment agenda. Did I send them in?" She asked. I stopped writing, I hadn't seen the Cullen's since the funeral, they were close friends of my father I met Carlisle and Esme Cullen but not their children.

"Cullen? Do I have anything in my agenda for today?" I asked her as I tidy up my desk.

"No ma'am."

"Send only Carlisle and Esme in, I'll tell you when to bring the others in and bring us some drinks, please. I have a feeling this is more than an occasion visit. If it involves you, bring the rest in and yourself code word, Missing." I told her and hung up.

I dropped a frame from my desk as I picked it up it was my parents Rene and Charles Swan in formal and me in my dress blues. We were smiling I sat in the middle between my parents, my dad standing his right hand on my shoulder and my mother having both hands one on my shoulder and one on my back. I sighed and put the frame back in place. I fixed my pencil skirt and I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows. My cell phone rang.

"Boss we spotted the Cullen's men should we do something?" James asked he was my top bodyguard ever since I was fifteen dad had him assigned to me to protect me from anything. ANYTHING. We bonded over the years but business is first.

"No just keep an eye on them don't do anything stupid. The Cullen's are here but have some men guard my door no one else gets in or out. Got it?" I told him.

"Crystal clear, boss, the rest of the men is getting ready for the shipment I'll keep you posted." He said I hung up.

There was a knock on my door and Jessica opened and pushed the cart of drinks inside.

"Please be seated." she told them as she gestured them to the couch. I nodded Jessica as thanks again she smiled and left. I greeted them, very Italian of us, dad always tells me and Jessica that we greet our families and even enemies like this, respect. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. They sat on loveseat couch and I sat right across them. Mom sure had a thing about loveseat couches she decorated my office.

"It's nice seeing you two again after everything that happened. Please help yourselves. I'm sorry about your daughter in law, I heard what happened miscarriages are very dangerous now a days. What brings you here to our turf? Do you need some assistance on something?" I asked as I took water and an orange from the cart.

"First thank you and again I'm sorry about everything we should have been here for you but we were also dealing our own tragedies." I nodded before he continued.

"We're not here for that business, we're here for another reason and it involves our family and yours especially your dad." I stared at him I got up and dialed Jessica.

"Missing." I hung up and almost as Jess has lightening speed she knocked and walked in I stood up as well as Carlisle and Esme.

"I want you to meet my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper." She was a tiny thing with pale skin, light make up, short pixie hair, wearing a pink summer dress with pink heels. Her husband Jasper is tall around six foot three and handsome curly blonde hair pale skin and wearing a Gucci black suit. They both gave me warm smiles; we smiled back and kissed both of them on the cheek. All the men are wearing expensive suits.

"This is my younger son Emmett and his beautiful wife Rosalie." Emmett was huge it seems his second love is the gym the same height around Jasper, and wearing Dolce and Gabbana suit. He has dark curly brown hair, brown eyes, and pale. Rosalie should be a model on GQ she is simply gorgeous, she was wearing a blood red dress with black flats, she has blonde hair, light makeup, and her hand rests on her pregnant belly. We did the same what we did before but Jess did something unexpected.

"May I?" She asked to Rosalie, she looked shocked but nodded and grabbed both of Jessica's hands gently to stomach.

"Here just wait until he kicks." There was a pause until Jessica laughed softly and started tearing up, I pulled her away slowly.

"Sorry I'm sorry it's just that I wanted to be a mother but the baby I held wasn't mine; she was abounded by her own mother and the baby was taken away from me."

"Hush, darling, here some water." I told her giving her some water.

"I'm sorry to hear about that some people are just cold. I know how you feel I had a miscarriage, five years ago. Pain never fades away but you are in the healing process." Rosalie told her. Jess nodded there was a moment of silence until Carlisle broke the silence.

"This is my eldest son Edward." He is the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my entire life. He was tall also around 6'3, he has green eyes that seem you are staring at his soul, his is nose is pointed, and his lips red He was wearing Chanel black suit with a silk tie, I am immediately attracted to this man. Jess greeted him first and I greet him he smelled amazing but I can't tell what but it's very masculine of him.

"Who is that behind I thought you said seven not eight." I turned to Jessica but she seems confused.

"This is the reason why we have to talk about?" Carlisle said. I gestured everyone to the couches and chairs. They all took the loveseats expect Edward and Mike. Jess and I always sat on the loveseat but separate this time it's different.

"Please be seated. What are we involved with?" I asked.

"Your father wanted this for a long time but he wanted us to wait until you are a little older both of you turned 24, right?" He asked I nodded so did Jessica. Carlisle took a deep breath and said.

"Your father and I agreed that Michael will marry Jessica Stanley and Edward will marry you, Isabella Swan."


End file.
